herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto is the main protagonist and heroine of the anime/manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. She is love interest of Syaoran Li. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Sakura Tange. In the English version, she is first voiced by by Carly McKillip from Cardcaptors in the Nelvana & first second, Kari Wahlgren from second movie in English dub version and Monica Rial in the Clear Card Arc. Appearance While cardcapturing, Sakura wears different costumes made for her by her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, several other times she wears her school uniform or her casual clothes (even pajamas). She has short light brown hair and green eyes. Her winter school uniform is a black longsleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated skirt. Her summer uniform is a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and black and white sleevecuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe and a black pleated skirt. Black shoes are worn along with a white sailor-like hat with a black tassels. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Personality Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited fro her father. Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right.", has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Li Syaoran . Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother who could see spirits would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, their descriptions of have 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her therefore she since she was young has felt a deep fear of ghosts. Ironically she has no fear for the Clow Cards, this is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and therefore was not scared anymore. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Toya insults her by calling her a monster and once when she and Kero got into a fight. Story Sakura was at Tomoeda Elemantary School & when she's at home she found the Book of Clow when she opens it the cards set free including Kero. Sakura becomes a Cardcaptor & she must capture al the cards before the card might get backfired to take over the world. In Cardcaptor Sakura Season 2 her Clow bird transforms into her Clow Star after the battle of Yue. Sakura's ablities is her Clow key turns into a Clow wand to capture the cards & used te card for battle. Relationships Syaoran Li Their first encounter was on Syaoran's first day in Tomoeda Elementary School. Before they were properly introduced, Sakura was baffled to find Syaoran glaring at her and giving her hateful glances. He later confronts her, where he demands that she surrender the Clow Cards to him. When she refuses to give them to him, Syaoran attempts to take them from her by force. Sakura's brother, Toya, intervenes before their fight could escalate. Following these events, Sakura and Syaoran's relationship was strained for quite a while and despite her many attempts to befriend him, he was cold and dismissive towards her. Syaoran often ridiculed Sakura as he believed she was unworthy of the Clow Cards, She, however refused to retaliate and was kind to him. Like many other characters in the story, Syaoran gravitated to her gentle nature and they eventually became friends. An important turn in their relationship occurs when the Earthy reveals itself in the manga chapter entitled "The Power of the Elements", where Sakura falls into a deep crevice created by the card. Running to save her, Syaoran yells out to her, calling her by her first name. 4 After being rescued by Cerberus, Sakura returns this by asking if she can start calling him "Syaoran-kun". This is paralleled in the anime where, in episode 57, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura take a visit to a teddy bear museum. (The journey through the museum is accompanied by the song Ki Ni Naru Aitsu or That Girl I Can't Ignore, sung by his voice actress, Kumai Motoko). This is followed by a scene in an elevator between Syaoran and Sakura where events similar to those centered around the Earth card occur. Syaoran screams out Sakura's name here when she falls into a hole. Sakura later gets herself to safety by changing the Float Card and then tells him she heard this, and asks if she can call him "Syaoran-kun" instead of the more neutral "Li-kun". Throughout the series, Syaoran gradually becomes more committed to caring for Sakura romantically, most especially after Yue forces him to confront his feelings early on in the second story arc, but she remains completely oblivious of his feelings. Syaoran's blushes become more frequent, and there are some occasions where he would suddenly become clumsy when in her presence. Sakura will either keep an innocent smile on her face or look confused and worried at Syaoran whenever he trips and falls. It is not certain when Sakura's feelings for Syaoran progress into romantic, but it is hinted to been when he comforted her after Yukito rejected her. When Sakura confesses her feelings to Yukito, only to have them turned down because Yukito is in love with Sakura's older brother, Toya, Syaoran is there to comfort her in the park afterward. It is a very emotional period in the series, but she is able to recover, thanks to Syaoran being there to help her get her emotions out. To give thanks, she spends a week making him a scarf. Similarly, in the manga, Sakura returns the favor by spending a week making him a yukata which she gives to him after he agrees to accompany her to a festival although he is concerned when she shows up to school, wearing bandages. Sakura is finally made aware of Syaoran's feelings when he personally confesses them near the end of the series, after the final battle with Eriol Hiiragizawa. The news comes as a complete shock to her, and it is ever present in her thoughts over the next few days. After talking to her friends about why she is upset and confused about her feelings, she recognizes that she may love Syaoran as more than a friend. She goes to his house to speak with him, only to discover that he is returning to Hong Kong. She is heartbroken and cries, saying to herself that she doesn't want him to leave. This leads her to conclude that Syaoran is her true "number one person," and she hurries home to make him a teddy bear before she confesses her newfound feelings as Syaoran suddenly leaves for Hong Kong (though only temporarily). He asks her to wait for his return and she promises because she loves him the most. Two years later, they reunite as a couple. The anime stretches out the suspense, with Sakura not yet answering Syaoran in the last episode of the series. Instead, her confession comes at the end of the second movie, after several failed attempts throughout the film. The teddy bears (seen in the above picture) are named Sakura and Syaoran, respectively, referring to a fictional tradition where if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever. In the manga, Sakura and Syaoran name their bears after each other after she confesses her love to him. However this is slightly changed in the anime, where, Syaoran gives Sakura his bear (she asks to have it) in Episode 70, but Sakura never gives him one, having already given it to Yukito earlier in the series. In the second movie, four months after Syaoran's departure, Sakura expresses her wish to confess her feelings to him to Tomoyo. Unbeknownst to her, Syaoran returns to Japan with his cousin Meiling Li who was having secret phone calls with Tomoyo who helped plan their return. Tomoyo and Meiling organized outings for Sakura to tell Syaoran about how she feels but, rather amusingly, she gets constantly interrupted by Kero, Toya and the awakening of the Nothing Card. During the final battle with the latter, She traps Sakura between two gaps on a tower's staircase. Sakura manages to convince her of her wrongdoings with the help of the other 52 cards. As Sakura changes the card into a Sakura card, ready to lose her most precious feeling as the price for sealing it, she regrets not being able to tell Syaoran how she felt. However, the card chooses Syaoran instead, who arrives in the nick of time, as he had more magical energy left. Sakura, unable to reach Syaoran, could only watch as the Nothing took it's effect on Syaoran. However, the effects of the Nothing card was successfully negated by the Nameless card, turning it into the Hope card. Sakura confesses her love believing that Syaoran had forgotten his own . She begins to cry but Syaoran surprisingly replies he loves her too, meaning he had not lost his most important feeling. As the sun rises, the damage done by the Nothing card starts to fade away. However,Sakura is so overjoyed by the revelation, that she uses the Jump card to recklessly leap across the gap to reach Syaoran, despite his pleas to wait for the stairs to return. The film ends on a cliffhanger with Sakura halfway through the air, but a still image released with the film shows that she makes the leap, right into Syaoran's arms. The manga concludes the development of their relationship differently, as there is no movie for which to create a cliffhanger. Instead, after a major battle, as in the anime, Syaoran finds a quiet moment in Penguin Park to confess his love to Sakura. Sakura, again, is left in a mild state of shock as she tries to absorb the words, while Syaoran, content after revealing his feelings, tells her to be careful going back home and then leaves. The rest of the volume of the Cardcaptor Sakura is focused on Sakura trying to work out her feelings for Syaoran. Tomoyo Daidouji Tomoyo Daidouji is Sakura's best friend and her second cousin on their mothers' side. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera.. Tomoyo also gives Syaoran advice for his feelings for Sakura and enjoys teasing him about it occasionally. Kero Yukito Tsukishiro Sakura maintains a crush on Yukito Tsukishiro for most of the manga and anime, but when she finally confesses to Yukito, she is gently rejected and she realizes that she loved him because of his resemblance to her father and his power of the moon. Toya Kinomoto Eriol Hiiragizawa Eriol tells her that when someone else tells her they are moving away think of how she feels about Eriol moving away, and how it is different to when the other person leaves. He is referring to Syaoran. Powers and Abilities Power Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series, Sakura’s inexperience is shown as she often collapses after transforming the card. However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform the last remaining eight Clow Cards into Sakura Cards at once, finally surpassing Clow and resulting in Sakura becoming the most powerful magician on the planet. Origin: After the Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic. Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from Sakura. Staff Sealing Wand Cardcaptor Sakura O key that conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, by my power, I command you release! Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true powers before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you. Release! Cardcaptors Oh Key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release! Key Of Clow! Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, Surrender The Wand. The force Ignite! Release! Star Wand Cardcaptor Sakura O Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true power before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! O Key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power i command you! Release! By the power of the stars! Staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release! Cardcaptors Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Card Chant Cardcaptors I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow card transform all your might and draw your power from my light, Star card! I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow cards discard your former might and draw your power from my light, Star cards! Cardcaptor Sakura Card created by Clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of Sakura, your new master! Card created by Clow, leave your old form and reincarnate, in the name of your new master, Sakura! Card originally created by Clow. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Sakura! Trivia *Sakura's brother teasingly calls her "Kaiju" or "dinosaur". One of Sakura's Clow Card powers is the ability to grow into a towering giantess ("taller than the telephone poles", as she herself puts it). *Has the same English (Kari Wahlgren) and Japanese (Sakura Tange) voice actress as Kasumi from Dead or Alive video game series. *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Sakura Tange also voices Cardinal from Sword Art Online: Alicization. *Her Second Voice Actress, Kari Wahlgren is best known her roles of Celty Sturluson from Durarara!!, Mina Monroe from Bunnicula, Chloe Carmichael from '' The Fairly OddParents'', Tigress from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Nova from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. *Her Third English Voice Actress, Monica Rial is best known her roles of Princess Sakura and Princess Tsubasa from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater, May Chang from FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mey-Rin from Black Butler series, Karuta Roromiya from Inu x Boku SS, Sayaka Maizono from Danganronpa, Momoka Nishizawa from Sgt Frog, Chane Laforet from Baccano! and Kyoko Kirisaki from Black Cat. *Sometimes, during cheerleading practice, especially during baton throwing, Sakura will occassionally get distracted, causing the baton to hit her on the head which seems to be a running gag in the series. *Often skates to school and has her own custom-made rollarblades and gloves with her name on them. *Whenever she's distracted or shocked, she says "Hoeeee!" which is what she says in the Tokyopop manga although it's later changed to "Phwee?". *As stated in the first chapter of the original manga series, #Sakura is said to like music and gym class. #Sakura is said to dislike math (although later on in the manga, she states that she's starting to get the hang of it). #She is on the cheer squad. #Her favorite foods are rice omelets and noodles. #She dislikes Konnyaku. #Her favorite colors are pink and white. #Has a good recipe for pancakes. #Would like a new school bag. #That cheerfulness is one of her best qualities. #She wears black bike shorts under her skirts and dresses. *Since Fujitaka Kinomoto is one-half of the re-incarnation of Clow Reed,meaning that, Sakura is related to him, and through that, is related to Syaoran Li, but because Clow is a long anscestor of Syaoran they would be hardly related at all. **Furthering this, in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, she is also related by blood to both Syaoran Li and Sakura Syaoran as they are also of blood relation to Clow Reed. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Magical Girls Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Titular Category:Kids Category:Contradictory Category:Angels Category:Lawful Good Category:Famous Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Monarchs Category:Summoners Category:Manga Heroes Category:Parents Category:Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Tricksters Category:Comedy Heroes